Dystopia
by ROXXURZ in ur SOXXURZ XD
Summary: It's amazing what kind of chaos the future can bring if two people in a tight-knit group disappear... What do Soul and Maka find when sent to a dystopian future where they disappeared on a mission? STAR/KID, SOUL/MAKA If you squint, CHARACTER DEATH


**Sorry for any mistakes. I rushed. D8**

* * *

Maka and Soul both fought like hell on that group mission against the hoard of Kishin that were controlled by illegal gangs. To the side, they could see Kid fighting off three at once, dispatching them quickly, and to the other side, they could see Black*Star fighting just as many. Maka moved forward in a rush to try and stop gang members from escaping using some strange device. As they jumped at the group, they had blasted to the side as a vortex opened up, and as the device - a small pocket-watch item - landed in Maka's confused arms they disappeared within the rip.

"MAKA!" She could vaguely here both Kid and Black*Star shout behind her as both she and Soul disappeared into the unknown...

* * *

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

* * *

"OOF!" Maka collapsed on her front in a cold alley, dropping Soul as he clattered to the side. Soul then transformed into his human form and groaned, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Where are we?" Soul asked, confused. Maka reached over and grabbed the strange clock shaped tool, believing it would be useful for later. They were confused when they observed the darkness that loomed overhead, indicating it being a late hour in the night...especially when their glances met that of a weeping moon. Though, the fact that the moon wasn't bleeding from the mouth but weeping rose internal alarms.

"I don't know," Was Maka's reply. He went over and helped her up, and looking around they realized it was likely the middle of winter from the deathly cold feeling they could feel sinking into their bones.

"Come on, lets find some place warm," Soul whispered, tugging at her arm slightly. However, they couldn't move as they heard footsteps.

"...Maka? Soul?" There stood Ox Ford, looking much older than he should. He had hair covering his entire head, but still had those two spikes he always had. He didn't wear the glasses he normally had, revealing confused hazelnut eyes.

"Ox?" Maka asked, confused.

"That isn't possible," Ox mumbled.

"What do you mean...?" Soul asked, confused. "Why do you look so damn old, too?"

"I'm forty-five years old. You disappeared for thirty years!" Ox replied. He then noticed how they were shivering. "You must be cold. Let's go." Readily, but at the same time reluctantly, they followed him to a cozy little apartment. He knocked on the door and then it was opened to reveal two African-American adults with baby blue eyes and matching blond hair. One was a male, but the other was female.

"Hey Thunder, Fire, how's Kim? And did Jackie come home yet?" They smiled.

"She's fine, and yeah, Jackie's back," Was their reply; but once they saw Maka and Soul their eyes almost popped out of their head.

"Soul-kun and Maka-chan?!" Fire asked, shocked. His eyes were wide.

"B-but they disappeared years ago!" Thunder added, her expression mirroring her twin brothers.

"Fire and Thunder...?" Maka asked. They nodded.

"Ox, you're home?" The voice was of Kim. Ox smiled and called back,

"Yeah!" They all moved into the main room to where Kim sat in a wheelchair and where Jackie sat with a cup of steaming cocoa held up to the witch's lips. Their eyes widened as they cast their glances on Soul and Maka.

"You two...How are you alive?" Jackie asked weakly.

Kim then said, quietly, "You...Shinigami-sama had said you were gone..."

"I don't know how it happened either," Soul replied. Maka nodded in reply, forgetting about the item she'd taken in a back pocket. "But what happened to you, Kim?"

"You may want to sit down," Kim replied. "It's a long story to tell... Fire-kun, Thunder-chan, could you go get some cocoa for them? They must be freezing!" Reluctantly the two did, and then Fire and Thunder went off to the kitchen as she had asked. They shortly returned with two mugs that both accepted.

"You'll need to go to Black*Star and Kid after you leave here," Kim said sternly. "They need the help you can provide them."

Confusion entered the two young student's faces as Kim took another sip of the cocoa that Jackie held.

"What happened to them...?"

"With them, it's a vicious cycle that never ends..." Ox replied regretfully. Soul then became confused.

"But wouldn't Tsubaki, Liz and Patti snap them out of it...Even Killik?" Though they all winced at the mentions of the names.

"They're all dead." Fire hissed out bitterly, his fists clenched.

"W-WHAT?" Maka shouted.

"Tsubaki was raped and killed after she was taken... She had been protecting Black*Star on a mission after you two disappeared," Jackie explained. "Liz was also taken on that same mission, too. Both Black*Star and Kid had been devastated, believing it was their fault that their two weapons had died when they were too beaten to go on. So they discovered the name of the gang that had committed the crimes and swore to tracking them down."

"For a while, Black*Star and Kid continued to go on missions to avenge their lost ones; Black*Star weaponless, and Kid with Patti since it was too painful to abandon her in her despair."

Fire then picked up where his sister left off. "After the last of the gang that had killed them was perished, Patti committed suicide on Liz's bed. Kid was never the same after that...Both he and Black*Star moved into Kid's mansion and they began a relationship...But it all went down the drain when Black*Star started drinking."

"No way..." Soul shook his head. "That can't be true."

"It's true. Everyone knows its common knowledge but no one has the balls to interfere seeing as Kid is the new Lord. Kid denies anything people say to Black*Star and it seems that Black*Star doesn't know what he does when he's drunk because in the day they're as in love as they were before all the shit happened." Kim said.

"Walking around there at night you can hear screaming, sobbing and things crashing inside," Ox said, and then his fist tightened. "And during the day you can see the bruises and scars on Kid's face, but he still smiles and acts like he's fine. If anyone asks, he'll say he got beaten up when going on a personal mission, which everyone knows is false."

Kim sighed as she remembered. Ox continued then, a wistful look in his eyes.

"And Killik and Harvar...They died on the final mission Patti went on. We had joined them after Liz and Tsubaki died, since they had asked for our help. Harvar died protecting Kim, who had been paralyzed from the neck down, and Killik had been shot by a random gang member. He bled to death by the time we arrived at Shibusen."

"Thunder and I then decided to go on helping Kim-kaasan, since Black*Star-kun and Kid-san both rejected all of us," Fire explained.

"Kid had said that they were both dangerous to be around; that we would end up just like all the rest of you guys," Jackie added.

"That's...That's horrible!" Maka said, before her eyes became stern. "Thanks for the cocoa, guys, but we have idiots to knock some sense into."

Kim smiled a real smile for what seemed like the first time in years.

* * *

It was night as Maka and Soul approached the grand mansion...but it looked less majestic than they remembered it, with a few broken windows here and there that had been boarded up and the door appearing to have been patched up with spare wood. The gate was off its hinges and the plants in the front yard were dead. And then they could hear what Ox had mentioned; a loud crash echoed, and even with people passing by they didn't even give it a moments notice. Carefully they approached the house and tested the door and saw in shock that it creaked right open. Once it did, though, they could hear the voices.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

"B-Black*Star...I-I'm sorry!"

"TELL TSUBAKI, LIZ, PATTI, KILLIK, SOUL AND MAKA THAT YOU PATHETIC SCUM!" Another crash and a cry echoed. Hurriedly they ran to the kitchen to see a drunken Black*Star with his back to them, holding a knife menacingly in his hand with Kid looking up at him with a hopeless face. Black*Star was much taller than them, matching this nightmare world they'd entered. He wore a purple jersey with a gray rim, and had gray jeans on. Kid's face looked older as well, and he had a few wrinkles here and there; though it was likely that it was from stress. There was a hallow, sunken look to his skin and he had bags under his eyes. They could see he was in mere plaid shorts and a t-shirt with a cross necklace, and he had smooth legs. In actuality, he actually only looked about age twenty.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry Black*Star....!" Kid whimpered. His forearms were bleeding and a few pieces of glass were stuck in his bloody cheeks; the few remains of the bottle of booze scattered around gave them the answer to the question of where the glass had originated from. Kid retreated a little further until his back was pressed against the counters and then he let out a sob as Black*Star rose the arm holding the knife up.

"Tsubaki asks for your blood, and you're gonna pay!" Black*Star snarled. However, Soul transformed into a scythe and Maka slammed the staff part of his weapon form into the back of Black*Star's neck, causing him to collapse on top of Kid out cold. From the angle he laid at they could see he had a slight stubble on his face, and he looked so much older than he actually was. There was a drunken flush to his face and a little drool escaped his lax lips.

"Bl-Black*Star!" He cried, shocked as he then took him into an awkward sort of hug. But once his tired, reddened eyes looked up to the ones who had knocked out the enraged drunk, his face paled.

"Y-you..You- I must be hallucinating." His eyes dulled slightly as he then stood on his feet, lifting Black*Star into his arms and walking past them. "Black*Star just passed out. You don't exist, I'm hallucinating again. Goddammit I need to stop those drugs." As he set Black*Star gently on the couch Maka approached him and put a hand on his arm. Kid jumped from the contact, gazing down at them.

"We _exist_, Kid." He quickly slapped Maka's hand away and stumbled back.

"No, no, no, you can't exist! You-You disappeared!" He had a hysterical tone to his voice. "I-I saw you disappear! F-Father- Father-" His breath hitched. "Father couldn't feel your souls anymore!"

"Why do you let him hurt you in his drunken rage, Kid? Why do you hide it from him?" Soul asked. "If he ever found out he'd be devastated! Why?!"

"Because I deserve it!" Kid shrieked in rage. "I was the one that killed Tsubaki, Killik, _Liz,_ _Patti_! I was the one who couldn't save you two from disappearing those thirty years ago! I was the one who let Spirit die when he tried to avenge Maka's loss! I was the one who lost Stein and Marie to madness! I was the one who watched father leave us without being able to do anything to stop him! _I WAS THE ONE THAT LET ALL OUR FRIENDS SUCCUMB TO THIS!_" It was here that the god broke down sobbing, collapsing to his knees and cradling his head in his hands.

"Kid, you didn't do _anything _to hurt the ones around you. You just couldn't do anything to change fate..." Maka said softly. A loud groan caught their attention as Black*Star sat up, rubbing his head.

"M-man...W-what hit me?" Kid instantly rushed to his side, kneeling softly.

"Black*Star, are you okay?" He nodded slightly and then his eyes widened.

"K-Kid, what happened to your face? Why are you crying?" Kid smiled sadly.

"I went on another mission when you were asleep. I just got a little roughened up, thats all."

"That's a lie!" Black*Star's eyes widened as he sat up fully, despite Kid's protests.

"M...Maka? _Soul_?" The assassin's voice was quiet, almost daring to hope in his shock. "You-you're _alive_?"

"Black*Star, he's been lying to you for thirty years," Soul said darkly. "Missions didn't hurt him. _You _did."

Black*Star's face was contorted with shock. "What? I-I did this?" He said, motioning to Kid's scarred body. "_I_ did this...?"

"You don't remember because you were drunk, Black*Star. But we knocked you out before you could inflict serious injury on him."

"IT'S A LIE!" Kid snarled, his eyes narrowed. "They're lying to you!"

"Kid." Black*Star said sternly. "Tell me the _truth_." For a moment Kid was quiet, defiantly staring back into the others eyes before he deflated slightly.

"They...they're right..." Kid whispered almost inaudibly. "You...tend to get violent when you're drunk, Black*Star..."

"Why? Why did you lie to me and let me hurt you?" Black*Star asked sadly as he reached out and picked out the glass from his cheeks. Kid winced slightly but relaxed under his gentle hand.

"I deserved it...I couldn't save anyone!" Kid whispered in reply, a guilty look on his face; he never wanted to see the pained expression that Black*Star had then.

"You idiot!" Black*Star chastised. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones fault. I don't know what I did or said when I was drunk but it wasn't true! If-If I had known I did this to you then I would have stopped drinking! I love you, Kid, I- It hurts like hell to know that I've been the cause of all your pain for all these years!"

"Oh Black*Star I-I'm so sorry!" Kid whispered. "I-I only ended up hurting you too..." Black*Star growled and then brought his lover's face to his own, kissing him roughly. Maka and Soul blushed slightly at the awkward yet wrongly hot scene before them.

"Kid. NEVER apologize for things that weren't your fault..." Kid nodded weakly, before a shaky smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you for helping us..." Then, the man let a yawn out. "It's late, isn't it? You youngsters should get to bed, y'know."

"You always wanted to call them that, didn't you?" Kid said. Black*Star grinned as he pulled Kid onto his lap, kissing him again; but now, it was more passionate and loving.

"I did, you caught me red handed..."

Maka and Soul left to go find a guest room once they saw Black*Star's hands teased the rim of Kid's shorts as their kiss deepened.

* * *

The next day Maka let out a yawn as she awoke to a knocking on her door. She blinked to see Soul sleeping next to her, and to see herself hugging his waist; she blushed furiously as she all but jumped out of the bed, twitching profusely. She then turned to to glare at the amused adult version Black*Star who was chuckling at their door, dressed in what he'd been wearing the night before. Though she couldn't shake the haunted look that lingered in his eyes - likely from finding out that he had been abusing his soul-mate for thirty years when he was drunk - she was glad that he was smiling and she smiled back.

"Always knew you had a thing for him; But don't worry, he did too," Black*Star commented dryly, winking. "Kid's cooking breakfast, want anything?"

"Kid's chocolate-chip pancakes were always the best," Soul replied, his hand raised towards the ceiling as if he was announcing he was awake. He then sat up, yawning loudly as he kicked off the sheets and jumped off the bed. "Morning, Black*Star, Maka."

"I agree with him," Maka replied. Black*Star chuckled.

"Glad I'm not the only one that liked them," He commented before he turned and went down the stairs to the main floor where the kitchen was located. They could smell the heavenly smell of pancakes drifting to their noses and entered to see Kid, wearing a pink apron with Black*Star's signature on it (they remembered that it was something Black*Star had bought him for his birthday as a joke and were surprised he kept it all those years even though he said he'd thrown it away) on top of a red button-up shirt and black slacks next to the stove. The floor was cleaned of the blood, glass and alcohol that had been there the night before, and Soul and Black*Star drooled slightly upon seeing both the bowl of cake batter and the bag of chocolate chips located next to it.

"Morning love," Black*Star said, going up to Kid and wrapping his arms around Kid's waist. Kid smiled slightly, leaning his head against the others shoulder as he flipped yet another pancake. Black*Star turned his head so to stare at Kid's face and then captured his lips. They parted as Kid flipped another pancake again and Kid had a loving look in his eye as he said,

"Morning to you too...Sleep well?" Black*Star laughed lightly.

"Knowing you won't come home with scars made it easier to sleep..." Kid's heart hurt at that, but Black*Star shook it off. "And besides, sex was better now that there's nothing between us, y'know?"

"CHANGING THE SUBJECT NOW!" Soul shouted, his face having become beat red again. Kid laughed at this, allowing Black*Star to take his lips again in a kiss. Once they parted Black*Star nipped at his lips slightly, a playful smile on his face.

"Go set the table, would ya Starlight?" Black*Star grinned fully as he nodded and then went to the cupboards to grab plates and glasses. "After we eat breakfast I'm going to arrange a meeting with our other colleagues to come and figure out how we're going to get you back in your own time," Kid continued as Black*Star put all the silverware on the table.

"W-What?" Maka asked, shocked. "Bu-but what about you-?"

"We'll be fine, Maka," Black*Star replied slightly as he put a hand on her head. "For us, it's a matter of living. But you have your own time to get to, you know? You live in a time where Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are alive…" A painful look was in his eyes as he quickly wiped away a tear, going over to Kid's side once again.

Noting their confused looks, Kid decided to elaborate as he finished the last of the batter. "You haven't aged a day, meaning that time-travel had to be involved. As a result we now have to work to get you _back_ to your own time."

He then frowned slightly as he swatted away Black*Star's hand from an unsuspecting pancake. From there, he put the last pancake on the pile and brought it to the table. Once the plate touched the table he smiled.

"Eat up, guys!"

They did so all to happily.

* * *

From there, Kid contacted Ox through the mirror and in short time Ox had invited them to his and Kim's house. Originally Kid seemed reluctant at the idea but then Maka and Soul had ushered the two into the idea and they all stood in front of the cozy apartment door. Black*Star had his hand raised above the door, ready to knock but he cast an unsure glance back at the two teens. They only gave him reassuring smiles and then he knocked.

Instantly Fire and Thunder opened the door and tackled Black*Star and Kid in a hug. Both were thrown to the floor in shock as they both smiled happily.

"Finally you guys stopped being stupid!" Kid smiled sadly and pat Thunder on the head before they all stood up.

"Yeah...We were kind of stupid, weren't we?" Black*Star said, chuckling. Maka and Soul blinked, and as Maka began to speak Fire answered;

"There's a lot of interaction that happened between the time you've been gone, you know." The two ahh'ed and let it be as they then entered once again. Kid smiled sadly as he saw Kim look up at them with a smile when they entered the room.

"Come to your senses?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Still kind of letting it sink in, I guess..." Kid replied as Black*Star wrapped his arms around his waist, setting his head on his shoulder. Kid blushed slightly but they only laughed it off.

"Don't worry Kid, affection is okay here. So, we're going to figure out how exactly we send these two tykes back in time, huh," Jackie said, looking down at them.

"We're not tykes, dammit!" Maka said, blushing slightly at the insolent comment.

"You're fifteen, we're forty five. Big difference if you ask me," Black*Star said smugly. "Tell my younger self and he'll wish he was here, I know it."

"So...How did you guys disappear, exactly? Pre-Kishin were blocking my line of vision," Black*Star said, as he and Kid sat on one couch and Maka and Soul next to them. Ox, Jackie, Fire, and Thunder all sat on the large sofa with Kim sitting in her wheel-chair next to it.

"Wait a second..." Soul said, his brow scrunching. "There was...some sort of watch. It created the rip that sent us to this future."

"It's- Oh yeah! In my pocket!" She reached into her pocket to take out a small watch. Ox's eyes widened.

"That looks like one of Eibon's demon tools!" He took it into his hand, quickly, and then popped it open. Inside the lid was inscribed "Eibon" and "Death".

"Another one of fathers creations..." Kid frowned heavily. "Why am I not surprised...?" However, his dark mood was spoiled as Black*Star nipped at the skin on his revealed neck, causing him to redden and yelp. He cast a mock-glare to his lover and ignored the snickers around them before turning back to the task at hand. "And so all we have to do is...?"

"From what I've read about this Demon Clock, all the user has to do is imagine a time in order to go there. Otherwise it just sends them to a random time," Ox explained. "Well, that's all there is to it. Make sure you keep your hands to yourselves so they don't get torn off in the time continuum, okay?" Maka and Soul exchanged uneasy looks as Ox laughed. "Just kidding!"

"But what about you guys?" Maka asked reluctantly as she took the watch. Ox clicked in the dial on the side and the clock began to work. Soul and Maka imagined their home as Jackie smiled at them.

"We'll live, don't worry! With your help, life has already gotten better..." They smiled sadly...Then, the world began to disappear to black as their bodies began de-materializing. The last thing they saw was Black*Star getting off the couch and getting on his knee...He took a ring out....

"I learned a lot from those guys... so... will you marry me? That's where I disappeared to this morning...to buy a ring perfect enough for my little Death."

Kid's face was unforgettable as tears welled up in his now very alive golden eyes and he hugged Black*Star tightly. "Yes! Yes, I-I'll marry you! I-I love you!"

"I love you too..."

* * *

Maka and Soul now found themselves in pure blackness. Looking around, they were in confusion to see a darkened sky. They stood in a battlefield with Kishin eggs littered across the blood. In shock, they saw two familiar figures laying in their own blood, trying to crawl towards each other.

_"K-Kiddo...!" A sanguine stained hand reached out to the other that now fell limp in its agony to the harsh ground below it._

_"S-Star...l-light..." A bloody Black*Star dragged himself to Kid's prone side. Kid had long since given up his pursuit, being in too much physical agony as tears rolled down his face and gasps were taken to continue to provide oxygen to his body._

_"I...love...you..." Black*Star finally managed to reach his side, resting his heavily injured head on Kid's shredded chest. He made his final breaths before chucking weakly, ignoring how it aggravated his internal injuries. "Kinda…sucks that we…didn't get to marry…huh…?"_

_"D-Don't say that…" Kid snapped, before wincing at the pain. "I…I'm still here with you…"_

_"At least…" Black*Star began._

_"At least…?" Kid asked. However, he never got his answer as Black*Star's chest ceased its movement and his eyes dulled, continuing their everlasting glance into his own. There was no more life in his lover._

_And as the last of life left Kid's eyes, a shadow appeared over his and his lover's bodies. Kid's eyes widened slightly._

_"F-father…" Shinigami's eyes were saddened._

_"Sleep tight…my son…"_

_"I love you…father…"_

_"I love you too."_

_And as the last of life left his eyes, both their corporal forms disappeared to reveal a blue soul - the human soul - and the electric blue skull shaped soul - the shinigami soul. Both resonated together in a melancholic mood, yet they were happy that, in the end, they died together._

"Oh god…" Maka whispered, a tear trickling down her face. Finally, a light began to fill their senses before all was nothing.

* * *

"Father…we-we hate to admit…but Maka and Soul-" Kid, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patti stood before the shinigami, their heads bowed in misery as they gave their reports on the mission. However, a rip opened in front of them and out stumbled Maka and Soul, both holding a small golden locket.

"Maka! Soul!" The group now huddled around their missing members, relief filling their senses. However, Maka began to sob as Soul stared at the ground in horror.

"What's wrong…?" Tsubaki asked fearfully.

"We…we saw a future where we'd disappeared," Soul replied shakily. "It wasn't pretty."

And so, after much shock, horror and gloom the story of their adventure had been told. They looked around to see horror on most of their faces, and glanced to Black*Star and Kid who both had their mouths agape. For a moment, everything seemed still as they both tried to absorb the information. But then Black*Star turned to Kid, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I would _never_ do that to you!" Kid only shook, still having difficulty absorbing the information.

"That…that can't be real…" Then he looked up at them with tear filled eyes. "Did we… ever have a happy ending?"

"At the very end of this time-travel adventure, we saw what happened to you…" Maka took a gulp. "You… you two died together."

"But hey," Soul said reassuringly, causing both the boys to look up at him. "This time you _can_ have a happy ending, y'know? Because it's too obvious you like each other… especially since you kept the apron Black*Star gave you for your birthday, Kid." Kid blushed tomato red as they broke into laughter, the mood surprisingly changed fast. Then, Black*Star turned Kid to face him.

"He's…Oh hell, forget that." Black*Star crashed his lips against Kid's, and his face flushed red. As they broke apart, they looked up to Shinigami in shock. Kid's face reddened further as Shinigami seemed to smile under his mask and held his hand in the peace sign.

"Just remember to wear protection!"

"**FATHER!**"

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

* * *

It was a sunny day as birds called and the sky shone a more brilliant azure shade on that happy day. Two figures stood at an alter in a public wedding where surprisingly many people showed up. Parents, children, peers, grandparents, if one named it they were there.

Death the Kid wore a white dress flowing dress – with a bow around the waist – and a white collar, much to his embarrassment and dismay, while his lover, Black*Star, wore a _tidy _white suit (and these were the times that it was a good thing Tsubaki was his partner). There was happiness in both of their eyes as the Pope reached the final words of the ceremony;

"You may now kiss your bride." Ignoring the choice of words and Kid's indignant noise of disapproval, Black*Star met those lips all too happily, swinging the shinigami into his arms. Kid let out a squeal as he felt his feet leave the ground, but laughed happily.

"I now present to you the new royalty of Death City!"

As roars and cheers of approval rung in their ears, Maka remembered the dystopian future she and Soul had visited. Looking down at her hand, which bore the engagement ring that would soon bind her forever to Soul, she remembered the last words Black*Star had uttered.

_"Kinda…sucks that we…didn't get to marry…huh…?"_

A tear slid down her cheek as a smile lit itself on her face.

"Well, in the end you got what you wanted…didn't you?"

She could almost feel the those haunted, yet happy green eyes watching her.

_"At least Maka and Soul would make it possible in another time for us to be together…"_

* * *

Fin

* * *

Like? Didn't like? Comments are loved. 3


End file.
